cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Liam Neeson
Liam Neeson (1952 - ) Film Deaths: *''Excalibur'' (1981) [Gawain]: Killed (off-screen), presumably by Robert Addie or his men. His body is shown afterwards when Paul Geoffrey sees Liam's horse run by with his body tied to it. (Note: Although Paul identifies the body as Liam's character, the "body" we see is obviously an unconvincing stunt double.) *''Krull (Dragons of Krull; The Dungeons of Krull; Dungeons and Dragons)'' (1983) [Kegan]: Killed in combat against the slayers (he dies while talking to the remaining survivors). (Thanks to Michael) *''The Mission'' (1986) [Fielding]: Killed in a battle against the British soldiers. (Thanks to Michael) *''A Prayer for the Dying'' (1987) [Liam Docherty]: Shot in the head by Alison Doody in Liam's apartment. (Thanks to Vlabor) *''High Spirits'' (1988) [Martin Brogan]: Died centuries before the film begins, he appears as a ghost to Steve Guttenberg and Beverly D'Angelo. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Next of Kin (1989)'' [Briar Gates]: Shot to death by Adam Baldwin he dies while talking to his brother (Patrick Swayze). (Thanks to Michael) *''Schindler's List (1993)'' [Oskar Schindler]: Dies (off-screen) of liver failure; the movie ends with an epilogue at the real Oskar Schindler's grave, as the cast and several of the actual people saved by Schindler pay their respects. (Thanks to Vlabor) *''Michael Collins (1996)'' [Michael Collins]: Killed by Jonathan Rhys-Meyers. *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999)'' [Qui-Gon Jinn]: Impaled through the chest with a light-saber during a duel with Ray Park; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Ewan McGregor. His body is shown again later on during his funeral pyre. *''Gangs of New York (2002)'' ["Priest" Vallon]: After being stabbed in the stomach by Daniel Day-Lewis during the streetfight between the two gangs; he dies after talking to his son (Cian McCormack) when Daniel finishes him off by stabbing him in the heart. *''Batman Begins (2005)'' [Ra's al Ghul a.k.a. Henri Ducard]: Killed in an explosion when Christian Bale leaves him on the train with his microwave-emitting device, which then crashes into a parking lot, after Gary Oldman shoots out the railway's support beams. (Liam reprised the role in a hallucination scene in 2012's The Dark Knight Rises) (Thanks to Gary, Mathew and Neil) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005)'' [Aslan]: Providing the voice of a lion (CGI), he is stabbed to death with a sword by Tilda Swinton on an altar, after he willingly offers his life for Skandar Keynes. He later comes back to life due to the nature of his sacrifice (an allegory for Christ's resurrection). *''Kingdom of Heaven (2005)'' [Godfrey]: Dies of an infection some time after being shot in the side with an arrow; he dies while talking to his son (Orlando Bloom). (Thanks to Mathew and Nemanja) *''Seraphim Falls (2006)'' [Carver]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of heat stroke or dehydration along with Pierce Brosnan; we only see them fading away, leaving their fate ambiguous. (Thanks to ND) *''The Grey (2011)'' [Ottway]: Presumably mortally wounded in a battle by the alpha wolf. After the closing credits, he is shown lying on top of the dying wolf; while his fate is unconfirmed, the chances of his survival are extremely slim. (Thanks to Arben and Tommy) *''Unknown (2011)'' [Dr. Martin Harris]: Liam goes into a four-minute long cardiac arrest after Diane Kruger saves him from drowning in a river. He gets revived by paramedics and is in a four-day coma. *''Wrath of the Titans (2012)'' [Zeus]: Fatally injured in a battle with the Titan Kronos; he crumbles to dust after talking to his son (Sam Worthington). (Thanks to Arben and Tommy) *''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013)'' [History Channel Host]: Possibly killed along with his news team when Will Smith calls in an airstrike to carpet bomb the whole park the news teams are all fighting in. (It's not established who is killed in the airstrike and who survives, but I will list this just in case.) *''Khumba'' (2014) [Phango (Voice)]: Playing a African Leopard; he is crushed to death when a slab of rock, followed by a boulder fall on top him of him after he falls from a cliff after it gives way during a fight with Khumba (Voice of Jake T. Austin) *''A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014)'' [Clinch Leatherwood]: Poisoned after being shot in the arm by Seth MacFarlane with a snake venom-laced bullet. He dies whilst Seth goes on a long-winded explanation, only for Giovanni Ribisi and Sarah Silverman to tell him that Neeson's already dead. (Obviously played for comedic effect.) *''The Prophet'' (2014) [Mustafa]: Voicing an animated character; executed by shooting (off-camera). We learn his death after a loud firing sound and Salma Hayek's reaction. *''Run All Night (2015)'' [Jimmy Conlon]: Bleeds to death after being shot by Common; he succumbs to his injuries after killing Common in return, with his son (Joel Kinnaman) at his side *''A Monster Calls'' (2016) [The Monster/ Conor's grandfather]:"Conor's grandfather" dies off-screen sometime before the film starts. He only appears in a photo. Liam also plays the voice of the monster in the film. *''Silence (2016)'' [Ferreria]: Dies off-screen of unknown reasons. His death is mentioned in the voice-over narration given by Béla Baptiste. *''Mark Felt: The Man Who Brought Down the White House'' (2017) [Mark Felt]: Dies in his sleep (off-screen) of heart failure. *''Widows (2018) ''??: TV Deaths: *''Miami Vice: When Irish Eyes Are Crying (1986)'' [Sean Carroon]: Falls to his death after being shot by both Saundra Santiago and Don Johnson, just as Liam is about to shoot Don. (Thanks to Vlabor) *''The Late Show with Stephen Colbert: Ethan Hawke/Sen. Claire McCaskill & Sen. Amy Klobuchar/Nathaniel Ratcliff & the Night Sweats'' (2015) [Mr. Toffee]: Begins the skit during the live-action "Candy Crush: The Movie" skit already having been impaled by a candycane. He spends the rest of the skit talking to Stephen Colbert and presumably dies after the skit ends. (All played for comedy.) *''The Orville: If the Stars Should Appear (2017)'' [Jahavus Dorahl]: Dies of unspecified causes 2000 years before the story begins. He is shown as a recorded message when the crew members of the Orville find the bridge of the giant bio ship they had found drifting in space. Video Game Deaths: *''Fallout 3'' (2008) [James]: Poisoned when Liam causes a radiation leak in order to prevent Peter Gil from obtaining his scientific findings; he dies after speaking to the player character. Notable Connections *Husband of Natasha Richardson (widowed). *Father of Michael Neeson. Gallery Liamneeson.jpg|Liam Neeson in Gangs of New York Ra's al Ghul's death.png|Liam Neeson's death in Batman Begins liamneeson-millionways.jpg|Liam Neeson in A Million Ways to Die in the West Liam Neeson.jpg|Liam Neeson death scene in Krull Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Northern Irish actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Liberals Category:Martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Roman Catholic Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by liver failure Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Brunettes Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Parents Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Death scenes by cardiac arrest Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Liebesman Movies Category:Actors who died in Joe Carnahan Movies Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Method Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Batman cast members Category:European actors and actresses Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Returned character death scenes Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:Religion Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Lego Stars Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Disney Stars Category:People of Irish descent Category:Biography Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Sport Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Khumba Category:Animated death scenes Category:Death scenes by sleeping Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Actors who died in J.A. Bayona Movies Category:Narnia Cast Members Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Actors who died in Steve McQueen Movies Category:Men in Black cast members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Mystery Stars